


Periwinkles

by Bumblewish



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Brief mentions of shattering, Future Vision, Garnet and Volleyball are mentioned briefly, Homeworld is subtly Horrible, I self project on the Sapphire OC for a moment, Kindergartens, The title is improvised, Tragedy, more of a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblewish/pseuds/Bumblewish
Summary: A delusional Sapphire and her Pearl discuss abandoning the Diamond Authority. One-Shot.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	Periwinkles

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I knew how to line-break.

A periwinkle Sapphire remained in her private room, feeling bored. A single stream of futures flashed behind her eye, but she soon began to detect small anomalies within certain futures. The future has changed a few times since she emerged. One such instance included the conversation she was about to have with her Pearl. “Pearl?” 

It was rare for a Sapphire to have a Pearl since most Sapphires either refused one or unintentionally shattered theirs while adjusting to their future vision shortly after emerging. Pearls were eventually no longer given to newly-emerged Sapphires because they were a mental wreck and somewhat dangerous until they came to terms with their abilities and future.

The periwinkle Pearl blinked for a moment, a quick flash of surprise briefly hinted on her face. Sapphire and Pearl didn’t talk much, despite the relationship that had been forced upon them. “Yes, my clarity?” Pearl didn’t stutter this time. Not only was that good progress, but it made the conversation less awkward for Sapphire. 

Sapphire intertwined her hands, but still gently smiled. “Do you ever feel like there is nothing left to do here?” Pearl froze, and Sapphire wished she could have foreseen that question being a sour place to start. “U-um, n-no my clarity!” There goes the progress. “We’d s-surely be s-shattered if that was t-the case!” 

Sapphire sighed. “I do not see either of us shattering in our immediate futures, but one of the Diamond’s Pearls is going to be extremely unlucky.” Pearl’s eyes widened. “My clarity,” she pleaded. “That’s not helping.” 

“Do you think organics have more interesting futures,” Sapphire suddenly asked with interest. Pearl shook her head. “How about w-” “It’s already occurred,” Sapphire interrupted with a grim expression. Pearl gasped. “So we can’t save her?” Sapphire smiled lightly. “All I see is poor unfortunate gems, but if I were to leave, imagine the happier futures you and I could have!” 

Pearl narrowed her eyes. “We could easily get shattered upon leaving, my clarity!” Sapphire simply grinned. “Let them try. I do not see them succeeding.” Pearl frowned. “My clarity!” she begged her master. “Let us remain in the safety of the Authority.”

Sapphire had a thoughtful look on her face. “You’re right.” Pearl looked surprised. “What do you m-” Sapphire gave her Pearl a soft, reassuring smile. “We would’ve been shattered if we left now, but there will be opportunities in the future. We just have to wait.” 

_________

And waiting had been done. For the longest time since her Sapphire had been shattered, Pearl had assumed she’d been delusional and Pearl had wandered the abandoned Homeworld kindergartens until the Shattering Robonoids disappeared. 

Pearl first heard about the Era 3 rumors when she spotted some new gems, a mixed party of Quartzes, one cycle. However, she had deemed it a trap in her paranoid mind and remained in the kindergarten for a while longer. 

She only left the kindergarten when all the old tech began playing Steven’s message to the universe. The following three years had been hard for Pearl, but they were completely worth it. 

It was through a Sapphire fusion that Pearl finally figured her former master out. Her Sapphire’s unorthodox decision making had caused her future vision to constantly change. Now that she thought about it, it made sense as to why she seemed so delusional. She actually saw these futures, but the Sapphire herself changed so often, the futures couldn’t remain constant! It was if the future of Pearl’s Sapphire changed with her every thought. 

It left Pearl in sorrow to learn that while her paranoia was correct, the periwinkle Sapphire had also been correct in her own way. It was then that the periwinkle Pearl decided to join Little Homeschool and learn to live with the organics who indeed had interesting futures like her Sapphire had hoped.


End file.
